My Prince's Name
by ChuChu43
Summary: "My name is Rogue, it's a good idea you have there. Very intriguing." "Thanks, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy... I don't have a name for the prince or the princess yet though..." I didn't think that this boy I just met would lead to the perfect name... a perfect boy he was...


Hi!

I decided to write a one-shot today, since I'm bored!

This idea just popped into my head so I had to write it out!

I hope you guys like this little fluff! Sorry if it moves to quickly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I jumped out of the car saying goodbye to my mother, Layla. Today would be the start of a new year in the School of Magic. I was now a senior, and I was going to study hard to graduate at the top of the class this year! I won't let stupid things like social life take me down again! Last year I only finished eighth since I was too busy doing social stuff... When I got my results I was quite disappointed in myself, and I knew I could do way better than that. So this year, I'll study hard! I'm not going to back down! I'll sign up for extra classes with my science and magic teacher, Loke. Then I'll ace it and be at the top! Ready for college! I nodded to myself in encouragement, "You know, nodding to yourself is pretty weird Luce." I heard a voice next to me say. I quickly turned to the side to face my best friend Natsu, "You're the weirdo Natsu." I said playfully as I went to the lockers for my level.

I wouldn't know my locker number until homeroom started, but I needed to put my bag down, it was heavy from all the books. I grunted as I lifted my back higher onto my back, "Here lemme help Luce!" Natsu said as he took my bag from me, "You know Luce, you should really distribute the weight of your books around. You're gonna hurt your back if you carry all this." I laughed as we chatted about what we did on the holidays. There wasn't much to catch up on though, we basically did everything together. After all, we were best friends! "So I went to help my sister Wendy cook dinner one night. I don't know what mum was thinking leaving her to do it while she went to get something from my Aunt Kina... When she came home, she complained about a burning smell and it turned out, I burnt the soup we were gonna eat!" He told me with a toothy grin. I facepalmed, "How can you burn soup Natsu?" This boy never ceases to amaze me.

I gazed at the locker bays, "Natsu, which class are you in? I heard they're doing the lockers by class..." He looked at me and smiled, "I'm in 12S, you know... Scorpio's class." I nodded with a pout, "I'm in Cancer's class... I hope our lockers are near though..." He slung his arm around me after putting my bag down next to his, "Don't worry about it... We'll still see each other no matter how far our lockers are." I smiled, he was right. Nothing can break our friendship, something like lockers would be stupid... I wonder what class the rest of the gangs in, Gray and Erza especially... I don't want to be in the class with no friends, as much as I want to study... it would be such a boring year if I don't have my friends...

The rest of the gang soon arrived and we chatted nonstop until the bell rang. I looked at Natsu who smiled back, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He gave me a hug before walking off to his class. I sighed, Erza and Gray weren't in my class either... I took up my bag and went to my classroom, I didn't find out what classes everyone else was in, so there's a chance there would be one of my friends right? I opened the door and looked around. I didn't recognize anyone in the room, does that mean none of the gang is in my class? Due to the massive amount of seniors, we were split into six classes, and out of that... I didn't get anyone from Fairy Tail in my class? What a let down... Natsu... Will I really be fine?

I sat down in an empty row and took out my notebook. Before I met the gang, I would spend my free time writing and studying. The teachers were my friends, my mentors, the only people in the school I knew... I didn't want that... I want to be able to have friends in the class... I began to write a new story that I've been thinking about for a little while. It's about a prince and a princess. They meet through their parents, but they don't know each other at all. It is then announced that they are to get married to unite the two kingdoms. The princess refuses, but the prince had fallen in love with the princess once her saw her. The princesses parents say she has no choice in the marriage so they get engaged. The prince then spends their time of engagement trying to make the princess fall in love with him. In the end, the princess loves the prince, but the prince had already given up on making her love him. So when she announces her love, he is filled with immense joy and they get married.

I felt a new presence next to me, I turned to the side and saw a handsome man with dark hair and red eyes sitting on the table reading my summery for my story. He looked up after a little while and gave me a small smile, my heart melted, "My name is Rogue, it's a good idea you have there. Very intriguing." I laughed at his kind words, his voice was heart stopping, "Thank you. I'm Lucy. I'm glad you like it... but I don't have any ideas on what to name the prince and the princess..." Rogue got off the table and leaned back into the chair, "Hmm... Maybe you can find some inspiration as you go on today. You seem to know nobody in the class, which in understandable since this class is mainly full of the Sabertooth gang." I nodded at his suggestion, "That's a good idea, and you're right... I don't know anyone in the class..." Rogue gave another small smile, "Why don't you hang out with me today then? I would love to get to know you Lucy."

And so I spent the rest of the day with Rogue, even during the breaks. He was so interesting... He was different from all the guys in the Fairy Tail gang... He was so gentlemanly and kind... I got to know him and some other guys named Sting, Orga and Rufus. It was fun to meet knew people, I'm glad that I got to know them. I lay on the grass while scribbling in my notebook, Rogue was sitting laying next to me. We were in the field behind the school, since it was the end of the day, it was so peaceful here... I'm so happy right now... Here with Rogue... He's opened up to me so much, even after the short time we knew each other. We know so much about each other, like we were best friends for our whole life...

"So Luce, did you think of a name for your prince?" Rogue asked me while rolling onto his stomach to see what I was writing. I nodded to him with a smile, "Yeah, I did. I kinda stole your name for him..." I blushed as I looked away, Rogue was really like a prince... Rogue smiled, "I'm happy... You made me a prince... And are you the princess?" He asked, peering into my face. I blushed a deeper shade of red, "Did you want me to be the princess?" I asked shyly as he continued to read what I've written, "It's really good." He said, "And if you were the princess... I think I would be a pretty happy prince..." He whispered into my ear. I gasped quietly as I turned to look at him, his eyes were honest and sincere... He was perfect... A perfect boy he was...

Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as I thought...

* * *

Aww! It's so cute! But I feel as if it was really short and quick...

If you want, I could try to extend the story... I thought of this when I was talking to a friend of mine.

My friends name is Bryan, I named my prince Buraian after him in my other story

Saving a Tiger, and our conversation made me think this up.

PS. I have a facebook page where I'll start posting for ideas and things like that!

It's Chu-chan, and it has a picture of Natsu and Lucy for the dp. Please like!

byebye

chu-chan


End file.
